Trading Places
by YelsaewRevol
Summary: What if when Fred died, it wasn't actually Fred? Who was it? Where is Fred? And what does it have to do with Hermione? At first, D/Hr, but ultimately Fred/Hr
1. Prologue

A/N: This is a new story I thought I'd try out. It's mostly DH compliant with a few changes. The changes will be quite obvious. Just remember to throw that epilogue right out the window. I really hope you enjoy. I own nothing from the Harry Potter realm.

Prologue

**The war was finally over. It was time for celebration and relief. However, the celebration was short-lived when examining the fallen. One family was taking harder than most. Fred Weasley, one of the beloved Weasley twins was dead. All of the presumed dead were taken to St. Mungo's to be examined. All of the Weasleys, plus Harry and Hermione, were gathered around the bed of the red-headed jokester. Everyone was crying, except for one.**

_**Where is he? When he gets here, I'm going to kill him. Why does he have to make me go through this alone? **_**Hermione thought quietly to herself. She stared at each grieving face in regret. She didn't know what to do. **_**Should I tell them? No! I can't. HE needs to. **_**Hermione twisted her hands in anxiety.**

"**Psst." Hermione turned to see the form of Draco Malfoy peering into the room. Looking to make sure no one else was aware of his presence, Hermione walked over to him silently. "How are they holding up?"**

"**What do you mean 'how are they holding up'? You need to get in here and tell them the truth! I'm freaking out in there!" Hermione threatened him with a glare. Draco shook his head.**

"**I can't yet. They will be so mad at us. Especially you for not telling them sooner. Maybe we should just wait it out." Draco looked at the Weasley family as tears threatened to fall from his eyes.**

"**Are you kidding me??" Hermione's voice came out a tad too loud which drew everyone's attention to her and Draco. Ron's eyes widened, and Harry clenched his jaw.**

"**What is Draco doing here? Hermione, why are you talking to the ferret?" Hermione stepped between Ron and Draco as he advanced on them.**

"**Ronald, Draco and I are discussing something very important." Ron narrowed his eyes at her, and she could tell he didn't trust. Even after everything they've been through together, he still didn't trust her.**

"**Hermione, move out of the way so I can hex him into oblivion." Hermione could see Harry nodding in agreement behind Ron. She shot him a glare, and he immediately backed down. Draco continued to stay quiet.**

"**Ron, just leave us be, and get back to your family." Ron's face turned a dark shade of red as he raised his wand at them.**

"**I said move, Hermione. I don't want to hurt you." Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it back at Ron.**

"**Don't you dare threaten me Ronald. I am quicker than you and can beat you in a duel any time. So I suggest you bugger off." Hermione didn't notice Draco move from behind her until Ron moved his wand to point and him and started to cast a spell. "Ron, wait! It's not Draco!"**

**Everyone's eyes fell on Hermione, including Draco's. Draco shook his head, his eyes pleading with her. Hermione had tears spilling over as she stared at Fred's lifeless body on the hospital bed.**

"**This isn't Draco. This is actually Fred." Hermione crumpled to floor in exhaustion.**

**A/N: Okay, this just the start. Leave comments and such. The next chapter should be up in the next few days. It'll start from the beginning of "the switch".**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know it has been a very long time since I updated! I apologize! I was in a very bad car accident and took a long while to recover. Now that I still can't work, I guess I can spend more time in my writing. Enjoy.**

The Beginning

Hermione folded her clothes neatly before packing them away in her trunk. She had gotten back from Australia two days ago, after making sure her parents were settled. She was now repacking so that she may spend the rest of the summer at The Burrow. She had an anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew things were going to change this summer. The search for the Horcruxes had been on her mind ever since the last day at Hogwarts.

Hermione was going to miss Hogwarts. Her friends, her professors, her classes…the library. Hermione ran her hand through the chocolate colored waves of her hair. Something was eating away at her, and she couldn't place what it was. Closing her eyes, she sat on the edge of her bed and rested her head in her hands. Just as she was embracing the stale silence of her house, a loud banging came from the front door.

Hermione jumped up from her bed, placing her hand over her heart in fright. _Who the hell could that be_, she thought to herself. She glanced over at her digital alarm clock. The neon green numbers flashed back at her. 1:39. It was past one in the morning, and someone was pounding on her front door. Hermione grabbed her wand and cautiously made her way to the front door. She discretely looked through the window curtains to see who was interrupting the quiet of the night. All she could see was a dark figure huddled on the stoop. They seemed to be dripping wet from the storm that was raging behind them.

Gathering up her courage, Hermione quickly pulled open the door and shoved her wand in the figure's throat. The figure stumbled back in surprise, and that's when she recognized his steely grey eyes.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here? Come to kill me for your Dark Lord? Just like how you tried to kill Dumbledore?" Draco cringed at Hermione's tone and was hesitant to speak. He finally stepped forward into the light of the house. Hermione gasped softly when she saw how his body was battered, from his face to his wrists. That was only from the skin she could actually see. Draco turned his eyes pleadingly to her.

"Granger, you were the only person I could think of to trust. I need to get out of there! I'm trapped in Hell, and I can't escape! Please help me!" Hermione stepped back as he tried to reach for her. She stood in shock for a moment before pulling him into the house.

"Sit down, Malfoy. I'll go get you some new clothes." Hermione knew she could've just cast a spell to dry them, but after a second look at the clothes, she thought he'd prefer new ones. His rather expensive looking button-down black shirt was torn and rumpled. His black slacks were simply devoured with mud. As she left the room to get some of her father's old clothes, her emotions were waging a war. Her heart went out to the abused boy. He had no one to turn to. He looked like he hadn't eaten a decent meal in over a week. She wanted to help him and take care of him. There was another part of her that thought she was a complete idiot. That boy she felt sorry for was the enemy. Just a couple of months ago, he tried to kill Dumbledore. He didn't succeed, but the point was that he is evil. How could she trust the enemy?

After much deliberation, Hermione decided to hear him out. He deserved that at least. Hermione walked back into the living room holding an old Beatles t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans. As she handed them to Draco, he looked up at her in way that almost knocked her over in surprise. He looked genuinely frightened…of _her_.

"Draco, what happened to you?" Hermione fought the urge to stroke the boy's bruised face. His eyes just looked so innocent and sad. It truly was a heart wrenching sight.

"After the night that Snape killed Dumbledore, the Dark Lord has made himself at home at Malfoy Manor. He has taken great pleasure in beating me every night for my weakness. For not being able to murder Dumbledore. For not having the heart to witness him and his deranged followers to rape Muggle women. I do not feel the same way they do. I cannot stomach their cruelty. I know I have been harsh and cruel to you, Potter, and Weasley, but never would I have harmed you. I have grown up in a world where I was told that I am better than everyone else. My father taught me to flaunt it and treat everyone else like they were beneath me. I didn't realize until the night I was standing face to face with Dumbledore that I had a choice. I made my choice now. I don't want to serve that madman. I don't want to be a coward like my father. I want to fight for what I know is right!" Tears were flowing freely down Draco's cheeks as he told Hermione his story. At this time, Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco and brought his head to her shoulder.

"I'll help you, Draco. We'll get this figured out. Go ahead and get yourself cleaned up. The bathroom is down the hall to the left. There should be a clean towel hanging up for you to use." Hermione watched as Draco hesitantly made his way down the hallway. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard another knock on the front door. She glanced toward the door in fright until she heard the voice on the other side.

"Wild and Wonderful Weasley Escort Service! Where a witch's needs are our number one service!" Hermione laughed as she opened the door to the ginger-haired man standing before her.

"FRED!"

**A/N: As you can see there will be a bit of HG/DM going on as well, but it will ultimately be a HG/FW fic. XD**


End file.
